


Chains

by piinkmocha



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (kind of??), F/M, Hate fucking, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, honestly what have i done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piinkmocha/pseuds/piinkmocha
Summary: In which Sans has found a better way of dealing with Chara.





	

Sans yawned, digging through his fridge to see if he could find any spare bottles of ketchup.

Spaghetti, spaghetti, more spaghetti...

Why didn't Papyrus ever finish a full meal?

 

The sound of chains rattling in another room distracted him briefly, and he glanced up, a smile tugging on the ends of his mouth as he remembered he'd neglected his responsibility as a caretaker. Silly him. 

 

He fished out a handful of cold spaghetti from the fridge and placed it in a bowl, humming quietly to himself as he did so. He then headed back towards his living room, where he used his magic to lift up their carpet, revealing a hatch on the floor - which led to the basement.

 

Sans always made sure Papyrus wasn't home when he went to feed their "visitor." After all, his brother was a softie, and, well... very easy to manipulate. 

 

He flipped on the light and headed down the stairs a ways until he reached the small, damp room that lay directly beneath his house. In this room, his "guest" could be found - chained by the neck to the stone walls of the basement, blindfolded and gagged so as to not draw attention to the area. Her hands were bound as well, though with duct tape as opposed to handcuffs or more chains. Her green sweater hung loosely off of her frame, a bit dirty, but not awful looking. Her blue shorts were still surprisingly very clean.

 

As soon as she had heard Sans coming down the steps, she'd braced herself, scrambling up from the floor and turning her head this way and that, in an almost panicked way. It amused Sans.

 

"Hey, Chara," he greeted simply when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Chara whipped her head back around at the sound of his voice, her chains rattling more as she struggled in them, making muffled sounds of rage and protest in his general direction.

 

Sans could still sometimes barely believe he'd managed to trap her here. It had been such a lucky catch - she'd been walking through Snowdin, knife clutched in hand, dust trailing behind her, and was caught off-guard by one of Sans' bones. In the brief time she had to recover, he'd snatched her, dragging her inside with his magic and slamming her down into the basement.

He couldn't let her kill Papyrus again - he couldn't. He had  _no choice._

Chaining her up had proven to be a bit difficult - it had taken almost all of his energy to pin her in place, even if only for seconds at a time, to get at least the one around her neck. After that, her hands proved a bit easier, having managed to snatch her blade from her. Without it, she wasn't much. 

He'd attempted this in so many timelines, and each attempt had failed miserably. This time, though, it had worked. There was no way for her to escape, either - she couldn't die down here, so she couldn't reach her SAVE. Even if she refused to eat, Sans would force the food into her with his magic, assuring she wouldn't starve to death. Her body did weaken considerably over time, but, it was for the best anyways, he supposed.

 

 

"You've got a lot of energy in ya for someone who hasn't eaten in twenty-six hours," he joked. "I'm sorry I forgot about you. Don't worry, though, I brought some extra spaghetti for you, to make up for it."

She yanked on her chains again - and, well, why not let her talk?

 

He stepped closer to her and pulled out her gag. Immediately she took in large gulps of air, her body shaking. 

"You're a fucking  _idiot,_ " she hissed. "I'm going to get out of these chains one day, comedian. Then..." She gave her body another aggressive thrust forward, choking a little on her collar - "then, I'll fucking  _kill you._ I will kill you  _so many times._ And I'm gonna  _enjoy it._ "

 

"That's not very nice," Sans replied, taking a handful of spaghetti and holding it in front of her mouth. "So, are we going to do this willingly today, kid?"

 

Chara bared her teeth and  _snarled._

 

Sans sighed. "Always have to do this the hard way, don't we? Come on, I brought this for  _you!_ Enjoy it." 

 

Chara retreated towards the wall, muttering curses under her breath as she did so. Sans placed the bowl of spaghetti near the steps and walked up to her - slightly amused when she turned in a panic at the sound of his approaching footsteps. 

 

"What if I undo the blindfold? Will you eat it willingly then?" When she didn't respond, he added, "I'm really tired today, kid."

"Fucking bite me." She spit in his direction.

 

Sans reached over and untied her blindfold, allowing her bright red eyes to scan the small room for the first time in several days. She glared at him.

"I'm not fucking eating."

 

Sans couldn't help but feel impressed by her bravado. Even chained up and defenseless, she kept her sharp tongue. Probably because she knew he wouldn't kill her. If he killed her, this would all be for nothing - no, she had to spend the rest of her human life down here, in this timeline - that way, everyone would be safe, at least for a good, long while. 

 

He chuckled and dragged his fingers down her cheek, enjoying how she tensed up from his touch.  _Fear?_

_He hoped so._

 

"You've got a hell of a mouth, bitch," he stated, annoyed. 

Chara gave him a wide grin, some devilish twinkle in her red eyes. "But a pretty mouth, no, comedian?" 

 

Sans felt something rush through him - some sort of hatred, but a  _lust_ as well - and he grabbed her by the hair, slamming her into the wall. She let out a grunt, tensing at his touch, anticipating his next move.

Sans wasn't even really sure about what he was doing - he just  _went for it,_ dragging his tongue over her lips, tasting the little brat and  _enjoying it._ He yanked her head back, aroused by the yelp of pain she emitted. He brought his teeth to her neck - of course, the part not covered by her chains - biting so hard she  _bled,_ and -

And she tugged at the restraints on her wrist, almost pointedly.

"I'm not that stupid," he hissed, bringing his face back to hers and pressing his entire body against hers to trap her between him and the wall. He slid two of his fingers into her shorts, teasing her clit and feeling her legs shake against his body.

"Does it feel good?" He licked up the shell of her ear after whispering into it.

 _"Fuck you,"_ she hissed through clenched teeth in response, though she leaned into his fingers as best she could, pressing her face into his jacket and whining softly.

He slid his fingers in, shivering when he felt just how wet she was, thrusting and curving his fingers to make her cry out, and she  _kept tugging her hand restraints -_

 

"Will you fucking stop that?" 

He shoved a third finger in and yanked her lower lip between his teeth, admittedly only turned on more by her cries of pain.

 

 _"I hope you fucking die,"_ she spat, pressing another kiss against his mouth before pushing her hips down onto his fingers, moaning in delight at the feeling of his skeletal fingers striking her g-spot. "You're f-fucking garbage, I hope you know that."

"Right now, yes, I  _am_ "fucking garbage." And it's fucking back."

"You're a dirty bastard."

 

Sans brought up his other hand and used it to once again grab a fistful of her hair, yanking her head roughly to the side, looking her dead in the eye - 

"You deserve everything I'm about to do to you."

 

Releasing her hair, he used the free hand to slide her shorts all the way down, and he felt her gasp, her body tightening up in fear.

And for a moment - for a moment, he almost felt bad, but then - 

But then he remembered her blade slicing through his brother's skull, he remembered her crushing what was left of Undyne's soul in her bare hands -

 

And then, he didn't feel bad anymore.

 

He used both hands to shove her down onto her knees, satisfied by the grunt of protest. He slid his dick out of his shorts - magic was very handy in this case! - and pressed it against her lips. "Do it."

And, amazingly, she  _did -_ taking his whole cock down almost  _effortlessly,_ licking up and down the shaft before gliding her tongue over the tip and taking it back in with another swoop. She looked up at him while she did so, her eyes narrowed in what was most likely a glare, but he couldn't really tell, honestly.

He grabbed her hair and forced his dick down her throat further, choking her a bit -  _good._ He thrust his hips again, practically fucking her face, and  _God,_ what was  _happening?_ The wet sound of oral sex filled the room. His head was spinning, and -

 

And he came, the blue cum dripping from her face and mouth onto the floor, her eyes narrowed in a gaze filled with nothing but hatred.

 

"You should've kept the blindfold on me," she muttered as he began to put himself back into his shorts, "I wouldn't have had to look at your disgusting face that way."

Sans opted to ignore that comment.

 

"So, you'll willingly suck my dick, but you won't eat the spaghetti?"

"The spaghetti is fucking disgusting."

"So you're saying my dick isn't?"

"I'm saying I don't fucking eat cold spaghetti."

 

Sans picked up the blindfold off of the floor, and he saw her back up again, a hint of fear behind the indignant look in her eyes. He arched a brow and sighed. 

"If you eat the spaghetti, I'll leave the blindfold off until tomorrow, if you want."

 

Chara narrowed her eyes. "I don't need your fucking pity. Leave me the fuck alone."

 

Sans shrugged, grabbing some food and approaching her. Without hesitation, he used his magic to shove the pasta down her throat, enjoying the choked protests and gasps for air from his captive.

 

When it was down, she shuddered and inhaled sharply. 

Sans smiled.

 

"Was it good?"

 

"You're a fucking sociopath." Rage dripped from her tone.

 

He shrugged, forcing another mouthful of spaghetti down her throat.

"You'd better get used to it, kid, because you're gonna be here for a  _long_ time."

 

After a few more mouthfuls, the bowl was empty, and Chara sat in the corner of the room, shaking and dripping saliva from her mouth. She looked absolutely  _defeated -_ and Sans liked it that way. He approached her and tied her blindfold back around her eyes. She didn't even fight back. 

 

"Any last words before I gag you again?"

 

She turned her head in his direction and spit.

 

Sans nodded.

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow with more spaghetti."


End file.
